3 Crazy Boy VS 2 Innocent Boy  1 Lady Dadi
by Ojel Aho Not Nut
Summary: Gimana kalo secara nggak sengaja Ryeowook, Kyu hyun dan Henry ketemu ama seleb, dan mereka harus rela dikerjain ama para seleb itu, hingga akhirnya ada yang terjadi diantara mereka? YeWook, WonKyu, ZhouRy
1. Chapter 1

Title : 3 Crazy Boys VS 2 Innocent Boys + 1 Lady Dadi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Pair : YeWook, WonKyu, ZhouRy, KangTeuk.

Warning : Yaoi, BL tapi ada straight-nya, OOC, Ryeowook Genderswitch, typo (s), DLDR, FLAME DILARANG MASUK!

Ryeowook Pov.

Hari ini aku harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak aku bisa terlambat sekolah, selalu saja terlambat sekolah, bahkan aku tidak pernah ada disekolah sebelum bel masuk.

Ada beberapa hal dalam hidupku, pertama disebut : Terlambat.

Aku selalu terlambat masuk sekolah, terlambat janjian, pertemuan, dkk, dan aku orang yang selalu menerima apa yang kudapatkan atau bisa dibilang pandai bersyukur.

Dan yang selalu kuhadapi adalah pintu gerbang yang sudah ditutup berhias gembok 2 kilo serta rantai nyampir dengan sexy-ya milik satpam nista yang nggak punya kerjaan, padahal sekolah nggak kemana-mana tapi dijaga'in aja…

"Terlambat lagi…" gumamku.

Dan bagian dari hidupku selanjutnya disebut : Memanjat.

Aku memanjat pagar sekolah, dan mendarat sukses.

Sebelumnya aku harus mengirim pesan ke salah satu sahabatku Kyu Hyun.

To : Evil Kyu Gamers Sinting. *dibanting sparkyu*

_Kyunnie, aku mau manjat, tolong alihkan perhatian pak guru_

Akupun mulai memanjat ke dalam kelas, karena tidak mungkin aku lewat pintu karena aku bisa dihukum, karena kelasku dilantai 2 dan Cuma satu cara. Lewat Jendela.

"Wookie-ah… kau terlambat lagi?" Tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Itu sudah biasa kan Kyu" kataku.

"Bisakah sehari saja tidak terlambat?"

"Sedang kuusahakan" kataku sambil tertawa.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan nanti" ajak Kyu Hyun.

"Boleh…"

Sepulang sekolah aku dan Kyu biasanya ke café, untuk sekedar bersantai dan sharing, kadang Henry juga ikut menemani.

"Kyu aku pingin punya adik, sepertinya enak punya adik seperti Henry" kataku.

"Percayalah, punya adik itu tidak enak, kau akan kerepotan saat menjaganya" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Karena aku bosan menjadi adik" kataku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Enakkan jadi adik, disayang sama kakak" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Emang sih, tapi aku ingin saja punya adik"

"Kau juga harus jadi wanita feminim Wookie…" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Dari kecil aku sudah seperti ini, apalagi aku tidak punya kakak perempuan, kau tau kan aku punya monyet dirumah" kataku.

"Eunhyuk Hyung harusnya mengajarimu menata rambut bukan memanjat" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Tapi Eunhyuk Oppa adalah Oppa yang baik" kataku.

"Aku tau, tapi cobalah untuk jadi perempuan" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Kyunnie, harusnya kau kan sudah tau, memakai make-up saja aku tidak bisa,kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya"

"Setidaknya masih ada laki-laki yang mau melihatmu, kau ini bagaimana" kataKyu Hyun sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

"Itu masalah gampang, jodoh juga tidak kemana"

"Dasar kau ini"

Setelah itu Kyu Hyun mengantarku pulang atau bisa dibilang rumah kami memang bersebelahan.

"Oppa! Wookie pulang!" seruku.

"Kajja! Makan malamnya sudah siap" sahut Eunhyuk Oppa.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Wookie?" Tanya Lee Teuk Eomma.

"Seperti biasa Eomma…" jawabku.

"Terlambat lagi?" Tanya Eomma.

"Memanjat lagi?" Tanya Appa.

"Berlari lagi?" Tanya Oppa.

"Hehehehe… tapi kan Wookie tidak kena hukuman" kataku.

"Tetap saja"

"Lagipula, aku perempuan sendiri disini, Teuki Eomma juga namja, wajar dong aku seperti ini" kataku.

"Kau ini alasan saja" sahut Lee Teuk Eomma.

"Kau kan punya teman perempuan" kata Appa.

"Temanku laki-laki Appa, Kyu Hyun dan Henry" kataku. 

"Kalau begitu carilah teman perempuan" kata Eomma.

"Mereka itu pilih-pilih kalau berteman, karena itu Kyu Hyun dan Henry sudah cukup bagiku" kataku.

Setelah makan aku kembali ke kamarku, dan aku lupa kalau aku punya PR matematika, kuputuskan untuk mencontek PR Kyu Hyun.

Aku melompat dari jendela kamarku ke jendela kamar Kyu Hyun karena rumah kami bersebelahan.

"Kyunnie!" seruku.

"Monyet! Eh monyet!" seru Kyu Hyun lata karena kaget.

"Aku nyontek PR mat-mu" kataku.

"Udah berapakali aku bilang untuk nggak loncat lewat jendela lagi, aku lagi ganti baju nih, bikin orang kaget aja!" kata Kyu Hyun marah-marah.

"Maaf, maaf, aku kan nggak tau kalau kau sedang ganti baju" sahutku.

Setelah Kyu Hyun mengancingkan bajunya dia memberikan PR-nya untukku .

"Cepet balikin, awas kalau kelupa-an besok" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Shipo shipo, aku balik dulu ya" kataku.

Keesokkan harinya.

"Aku terlambat!" seruku sambil berlari.

Dan ini adalah salah satu bagian hidupku juga, disebut : Berlari.

Aku tidak pernah bisa tidak berlari kurang dari 2 kilo sehari, karena memang aku lupa pada sesuatu dan harus berlari saat mengingatnya, atau banyak hal yang membuatku harus berlari.

BRUAAGH!

Aku menabrak seseorang, aku langsung membantunya berdiri, sepertinya aku pernah tau wajah namja ini.

"Mianhae, aku terburu-buru, apada yang terluka?" kataku.

"Dasar pabo! Sakit tau! Kau ini punya mata nggak sih!" katanya.

"Eh? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf"

"Itu tidak cukup! Kau harus ganti rugi!" katanya.

"Kau kan baik-baik saja" kataku.

"Tetap saja kau menabrakku!"

Dan bagian hidupku selanjutnya disebut : Nekad

"Maaf! Aku sedang terlambat!" seruku sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan namja itu, mending kabur dari pada boros uang untuk ganti rugi, lagian dia tidak apa-apa kok.

Seperti biasa ritual dipagi hari nan indah ini, Terlambat, Memanjat, dan Mengendap-endap masuk ke kelas.

"Wookie! Mana PR-ku!" bisik Kyu Hyun dengan nada kesal.

"Bentaran, nih aku bawa kok,, tenang aja" kataku.

"Selalu aja buat orang galau" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Jangan marah, aku kan Cuma terlambat bentaran" kataku.

"Kalau tadi langsung dikumpulin gimana?"

"Mian… mian…"

-Istirahat-

"Tadi aku nabrak orang waktu lari tadi" kataku.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Meneketehek, aku langsung nekad kabur" kataku.

"Tetep aja nggak berubah" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Tadi aku udah minta maaf, dia malah minta ganti rugi, gak ada yang lecet" kataku.

"Ati-ati kalau dia nyegat kamu nanti waktu pulang sekolah" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Nggak mungkin, dia kan nggak ngerti sekolahku"

"Kali aja tau"

# End OF Ryeowook Pov.

Hari itu yesung salah satu dari artis Super Junior sedang berjalan-jalan di kota bersama Siwon dan Zhou mi.

"Siwonnie aku ingin jalan-jalan, nanti aku akan pulang ke apartemen sendiri" kata yesung.

"Aku juga, aku ingin pergi untuk berfoto dan membeli sesuatu" kata Zhoumi.

"Dasar narsis" sindir Siwon.

"Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu diapartemen" sahut Siwon.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan elitnya di trotoar sesekali dia melihat baju dan aksesoris yang dipasang didepan toko.

BRUAAGH!

Seorang yeojya menabraknya.

"Mianhae, aku terburu-buru apa ada yang terluka?"

# Yesung Pov.

"Dasar pabo! Sakit tau! Kau ini punya mata nggak sih!" kataku.

Masa aku ditabrak, padahal tadi udah keren, aku kan selebritis!

"Eh? Akukan sudah minta maaf" katanya.

Maaf dia bilang? Kalau kata maaf itu cukup kenapa ada polisi dan hukum?

"Itu tidak cukup! Kau harus ganti rugi!" kataku.

"Kau kan baik-baik saja" katanya.

"Tetap saja kau menabrakku!"

Tiba-tiba dia kabur.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!" serunya.

Sialan dia kabur!

Kulihat kebawah saat aku akan berdiri, aku menemukan sesuatu, sepertinya itu milik yeojya tomboy itu tadi, hahahaha, kena kau! Aku punya ponsel dan kartu namanya.

"Kim… Ryeowook, SM High School, jadi dia masih anak SMA" gumamku.

Baiklah, tunggu saja, akan kujahili dia…

Sore harinya aku menunggu yeojya itu di dekat gerbang sekolahnya.

Dimana yeojya itu… ah! Itu dia bersama seorang laki-laki.

Aku merapatkan topi dan kacamataku, aku tidak mau para penggemarku tau dan membongkar penyamaranku, bisa-bisa dia kabur lagi.

Dia melihat kearahku, sepertinya dia tau dan hendak kabur, aku mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia terkejut, dan merogoh saku yang ada pada seragam dan jaketnya juga tas dan lain-lain, seperinya dia tidak percaya kalau ponselnya hilang.

"KyuHyun, kau pulang dulu, aku ada urusan penting" katanya. Pada namja disebelahnya yang aku yakin bukan pacarnya, tidak mungkin dia punya pacar, diakan tomboy, aku yakin sekali itu.

Dia berjalan kearahku.

"Kau mencuri ponselku ya!" protesnya.

"Aku menemukanya tadi saat kau kabur" sahutku.

"Kembalikan!"

"Shireo! Kau tadi tidak mau bertanggung jawab"

"Kau kan tidak patah tulang, tidak gagar otak, tidak gagal ginjal, kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab sih" katanya.

Tetap saja aku sakitsaat jatuh tadi" kataku.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" kata yeojya itu.

"Baiklah, kau sudah membuatku marah, kalau ingin ponselmu kembali jadi pembantuku selama seminggu" kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Tidak mau! Cepat kembalikan!" serunya tapi tak kuhiraukan.

Menarik juga, baiklah kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

# Yesung Pov End.

# Kyu Hyun Pov.

Saat pulang sekolah tadi, waookie kelihatan aneh, dia juga sempat terkejut seperti melihat hantu saja, akhirnya aku jadi pulang sendirian, walaupun tingkahnya kayak setan, kalau tidak ada dia bosan juga.

Ciiittttt…. *pura2-nya itu suara mobil direm*

Sebuah mobil tepat hampir menabrakku, aku terjatuh dengan keras, apa aku masih hidup? Untunglah, tapi kakiku sakit…

# End Of Kyu Hyun Pov.

# Siwon Pov.

"Baiklah, nanti kita makan di restoran" kataku saat ditelfon oleh Zhoumi Hyung, dia adalah kakakku.

/Jangan lupa lho, dan jangan terlambat/

"Aku juga sibuk Hyung"

/Ayolah Siwonnie, aku malas kalau makan diflat, enak di restoran/ kata Zhoumi Hyung.

"Apa sih enaknya" gerutuku.

/Tidak perlu repot-repot cuci piring dan ada yang disuruh-suruh/

Tiba-tiba kulihat seorang laki-laki menyebrang, aku kaget dan langsung melempar ponselku entah kemana saja, dan mengerem mendadak.

Laki-laki itu terjatuh!

Ya Tuhan! Apa aku membunuh seseorang? Aku tidak mau dipenjara muda.

Cepat-cepat aku keluar dan melihat calon korbanku, dia… dia… dia… dia… *terusin aja terus!* dia… dia… neomu kyeopta! Ya ampun namja ini wajahnya imut!

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"A…appo kakiku sakit…" katanya.

"Masuklah ke mobil"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku akan obati kakimu" kataku.

Akhirnya dia masuk ke mobil setelah kutepikan mobilku aku mengecek lukanya.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk, aku mengambil kotak p3k di dasbor mobil.

"Aku obati ya, kalau sakit bilang padaku" kataku sambil memulai mengobati kakinya.

"Ah! Appo!" serunya.

"Maaf, aku akan sedikit lebih pelan" kataku.

Setelah kuobati lukanya aku ingin menanyainya tentang nama, mungkin nomor ponsel kalau bisa.

"Selesai… apa ada yang sakit lagi?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kyu Hyun imnida…" jawabnya.

"Choi Siwon imnida" kataku.

Dia terdiam dengan wajah merahnya, benar-benar imut!

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak kaget?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak kenal padaku?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng.

"Baru saja kau bilang namamu choi Siwon" katanya polos.

"Aku ini seleb" kataku.

Dia baru terkejut

"Ji…jinja?"

"Haaah… apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau tidak punya televisi?" tanyaku.

"Te… tentu saja aku punya, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka menonton tv" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Setidaknya kau tau nama artis kan?"

"Lagipula untuk apa aku tau, makan tidur tidak ikut mereka, untuk apa aku tau?" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali, baiklah aku akan antar kau pulang"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa jalan kok, terimakasih sudah mengobati kakiku" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Pokoknya aku antar, aku sudah hampir menabrakmu tadi, jadi ini untuk permohonan maaf" kataku.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal padaku.

"Pertama, kau memang sudah menabrakku, sampai kakiku sakit, kedua, aku masih kuat berjalan, Karena aku tidak selemah itu, ketiga, kau gila dari tadi senyum-senyum" katanya.

"Memang sih aku sudah menabrakmu, tapi aku masih berbaik hati untuk mengantarmu pulang, kau mau berjalan terseok-seok, dan sampai rumah kakimu tambah bengkak?" kataku.

"Shireo!" protesnya.

"Aku memaksa"

"Tidak mau"

"Tetap akan kuantar, katakan dimana rumahmu" kataku sambil menyalakkan mesin mobil.

"Tuh didepan kita, udah kubilang aku tidak mau, kau mengantarku hanya dalam jarak tak sampai satu meter itu? Aku sudah mau sampai rumah tadi, dasar orang gila" katanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanyaku sweatdroped.

"Kau yang ngotot, jadi aku tidak bisa jelaskan" sahutnya sambil keluar dari mobilku.

"Tunggu!" seruku.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Boleh kupinjam ponselmu? Aku lupa membawa ponsel, dan aku harus segera mengirim pesan penting pada Hyung-ku" kataku dengan wajah memohon.

"Huh! Baiklah, cepetan" katanya sambil dengan tidak rela meminjamkan ponselnya padaku.

Tentu saja aku mengirim pesannya keponselku sendiri, untung dia mau percaya alasanku.

Baiklah, aku sudah dapatkan nomor ponselnya!

# Siwon Pov End.

# Henry Pov.

"Aduuuh... persediaan permenku habis, aku harus segera membeli permen lagi" gumamku.

Henry, kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul Eomma.

"Bel permen"

"Kau ini kenapa selalu makan permen sih? Kalau gigimu berlubang bagaimana?" kata Eomma.

"Jangan khawatir, aku kan rajin sikat gigi malam bersama Ayah HanKyung dan Henry *jadi iklan pasta gigi dong* "

Jangan terlalu banyak beli permen" sahut Eomma.

Aku memang maniak permen, kemanapun aku pergi selalu makan permen.

Aku mengambil beberapa bungkus permen, lollipop, coklat, marsmallow, semuanya, aku suka sekali belanja permen, setelah membayarnya aku memakan salah satu lollipop yang kubeli tadi sambil bersenandung.

Saat ditikungan, aku menabrak punggung seseorang sampai aku terjatuh kebelakang dan permenku berserakan dimana-mana.

Ya ampun dia ini manusia kan? Kok tinggi sekali? Atau aku yang terlalu pendek?

# End Of Henry Pov.

# Zhoumi Pov.

"Aduuh... Siwon mana sih? Kok belum datang?" gumamku.

Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari Siwon.

From : Adik Kuda Terrrrrsayang-ku.

_Hyung, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan diluar, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Sampai nanti... :P_

"Dasar kuda nakal!" gerutuku.

BRUUK!

"Eh? Ada apa? Suara apa barusan?" gumamku.

Aku menoleh kebelaKang dan melihat seorang namja yang AEGYOOOOOOOO! Tapi apa yang dilakukannya disana?

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku.

"Mianhae, aku tadi menabrak punggungmu"

"Kau menabrakku?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk

Dia menabrakku? Kukira tadi ada angin, kenapa tidak terasa?

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyaku sambil membantunya mengumpulkan permen.

"Aniya, Cuma tersa sedikit sakit, karena tadi aku jatuh terlalu keras" katanya.

Terlalu keras? Memangnya dia jatuh pake cara seperti apa? Aku saja yang ditabrak saja tidak terasa.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku di cafe sebentar?" tanyaku.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, ikut saja" kataku sambil membawa tas penuh permennya.

Akhirnya dia mau juga.

"Duduklah, kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, aku yang traktir" kataku.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanyaya.

"Iya, cepat, kau mau pesan apa" kataku.

"A...aku ingin coklat panas saja" katanya.

Ya ampun dia imut sekali, pipinya juga imut seperti Mochi...

"Baiklah, aku juga pesan yang sama"

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aku mulai bicara dengan namja cantik ini.

"Zhoumi imnida" kataku.

"He..Henry imnida"

"Jadi namamu Henry? Apa yang kau beli tadio?" tanyaku basa-basi, walaupun aku tau tadi dia beli permen.

"Permen"

"Untuk apa sebanyak itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku suka sekali permen, jadi aku membeli banyak" kata Henry.

"Oh jadi begitu, ngomong-ngomong kamu masih SMP kan?" tanyaku.

Dia malah cemberut yang malah menambah keimutannya.

"Aku kelas 2 SMA tau! Dasar koala setengah jerapah!" katanya protes.

Apa? Koala setengah jerapah?

"Aku bukan Koala, dan bukan jerapah, dasar Mochi" balasku.

Dia membuang muka karena kesal.

"Aku Cuma bercanda, jangan marah, ayo minum coklatnya" kataku.

Dia meminum coklatnya dengan tngkah kekanakan, sampai coklatnya belepotan.

Aku mengambil tisu dan membersihkan coklatnya, kulihat wajahnya memeah, aku semakin tertarik dengan namja ini.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tuh jadi belepotan" kataku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Bagaimana kalau pacarmu datang?" tanya Henry polos.

"Tadi aku ingin mengajak kuda, tapi dia tidak bisa datang dan ternyata aku bertemu denganmu, ya sudah aku mengajakmu saja, lagian aku ini tidak punya yeojyachingu" kataku.

"Kuda?" tanya Henry bingung, akupun terawa.

"Adikku, dia itu larinya kencang sekali, seperti kuda, jadi aku memanggilnya kuda" kataku.

"Kukira kau berkencan dengan kuda" kata Henry.

"Kau lucu sekali"

"Hyung, kenapa kau bisa sangat tinggi? Kau makan apa? Tiang listrik? Aku ingin sekali menjadi tinggi" kata Henry.

"Molla... aku makan dan minum seperti orang biasa kok, tidak tau kenapa aku bisa tinggi seperti ini" kataku.

"Atau jangan-jangan Eomma Hyung pernah ngidam jerapah? Dan saat mengandung adik Hyung, Eomma Hyung pernah ngidam kuda?" kata Henry, aku tertawa lagi.

"Kau iniada-ada saja sih, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi" kataku.

"Aku kan tidak tau, aku Cuma mengira saja" katanya sambil memainkan lollipop di bibirnya seperti memakai lipstick.

'Ya ampn, kenapa dia melakukannya? Aku jadi ingin merasakan bibirnya' batinku.

"Aku harus pulang Hyung, Eomma pasti mencariku" kata Henry.

"Boleh aku minta nomor telfonmu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan menelfon ke rumah, nanti Eomma bisa marah kalau ada yang menelfonku" kata Henry.

"Memangnya kau harus bayar jika memakai telfon?" tanyaku.

"Tidak begitu, Heechul Eomma pasti mengira aku punya pacar, dia selalu saja begitu|" kata Henry.

"Kalau begitu nomor ponselmu"

"Mwo?"

# End Of Zhoumi Pov.

-Keesokkan Harinya-

"Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Ada orang gila yang menelfonku sepagi ini" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Hyung berjalan pincang?" tanya Henry.

"Ada orang gila yang menabrakku" jawab KyuHyun.

"Kenapa jarimu begitu merah begitu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ada orang gila yang mengirimiku pesan, dan aku lelah sekali membalasnya, bahkan aku Cuma tidur 3 jam" jawab Henry.

Mereka menghela nafas panjang bersamaan.

"Siapa orang gila itu?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Lalu mereka menghela nafas lagi.

"Lebih baik tidak perlu diceritakan" kata mereka berbarengan lagi.

-Sesampainya di Sekolah-

"Wookie, mana ponselmu? Kok ganti ponsel milik Hyungmu?" tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Ponselku dicuri, dan aku meminjam milik Eunhyuk Oppa" kata Ryeowook.

"Kenapa bisa dicuri?"

"Entahlah..."

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook mendapat pesan dari nomornya miliknya.

_Pulang sekolah belikan kopi, jangan terlalu manis, dan jangan terlalu pahit, dan jangan banyak susu, aku tunggu di cafe yang kukatakan tadi pagi, telat 5 menit akan kutambah masa hukumanmu, jika menolak tak akan kukembalikan ponselmu, kalau kau mengeluh, RASAKAN! :P_

Itulah isi pesannya.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan!" seru Wookie sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan muncul perempatan merah dijidatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Orang gila itu seenaknya saja!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya kita memang sedang dikelilingi oleh orang gila" kata Kyu Hyun.

Tak lama kemudian Kyu Hyun dapat pesan dari Siwon.

_Kutunggu di cafe, tempatnya 2 blok dari jalan dimana kita pertamakali bertemu, jika tidak datang, kau akan kehilangan voucher untuk bermain gratis!_

"Sekarang giliran orang gilaku yang seenaknya" kaya Kyu Hyun.

-Dikelas Henry-

Henry mendapat pesan dari Zhou mi.

_Kutunggu di cafe yang kemarin, jangan menolak, karena kalau itu terjadi, jangan salahkan aku jia tlfon rumah akan terus berdering. Jam 4. dan jangan terlambat!_

"Ugh! Dia itu benar-benar orang gila!" gerutu Henry.

-Sepulang Sekolah-

"Aku harus menemui orang gila, kita bertemu lagi nanti" kata Ryeowook.

"Baik, aku juga harus menemui orang gila hari ini" sahut Kyu Hyun.

"Benar, seseorang yang gila juga mencariku" kata Henry.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter :

.

"Itu salahmu kenapa kau memaksa untuk merebutnya"

.

"Meminta atau menyuruh?"

.

Kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengan namja ini

.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus?"

.

/...aku ingin malam ini aku ingin kau pergi menemuiku/

.

"Mwo? Mana bisa, aku kan namja Wookie..."

.

"Molla... dia bilang aku tidak boleh memakai celana ataupun sneakers, dan aku harus berdandan..."

.

"Nu...nugusaeyo?"

.

"Sialan! Hyung! Kau jangan main-main!"

.

"Aku Cuma khawatir kok Hyung"

Author's Corner :

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Kependekan ato kepanjangan kah?

Aku buat two-shot untuk cerita ini, karena males ngetik banyak-banyak... =A="

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo(s) TAT

Apa masih boleh dilanjutkan? Bolehkah aku dapet riview? Jebaaaalll riview ini...

Dikompi emang udah ada beberapa FF screenplays, tapi yang diposting baru ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya sunbae-deul... ^^

Nanti bakalan nyusul FF yang lebih menarik, karena itu aku siapain dengan baik sekarang... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : 3 Crazy Boys VS 2 Innocent Boys + 1 Lady Dadi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Pair : YeWook, WonKyu, ZhouRy, KangTeuk.

Warning : Yaoi, BL tapi ada straight-nya, OOC, Ryeowook Genderswitch, typo (s), DLDR, FLAME DILARANG MASUK!

Dan ini balesan dari review yang nggak log-in, dibaca yah… ^^

WookieBabyKyuu

Makasih buat riviewnya.. ^^

choi jimin

Aku juga suka wonkyu lho... ^^

chap 2 kubuat agak romance, tapi tetep aja masih ada humornya dikit, biar nggak bosen ^^

makasih buat

Kyu-Kyu

Waaah... ternyata banyak banget yah yang suka wonkyu *seneng sambil tebar2 bunga*

ma men ama aku, aku juga wonkyu holic... ^^

AngelSJ

Makasih buat review, sebenernya udah pengen publish kemaren yg chap 2, tapi flashdisc dibawa temenku, jadi baru update skrg... ^^

NovNov Cloudsomnia

Nggak telat kok reviewnya... ^^

makasih buat nyempetin meriview... ^^

iseng aja wookie aku bikin cewek... ^^

cho tika hyun

kelihatan banget ya? hehehehe... ^^

makasih buat reviewnya... ^^

Evil baby magnae

Ok makasih buat riviewnya... ^^

(Tanpa nama)

Makasih kalo suka dengan fic ini kufufu~ *niru'in*

karena emang ini fic langsung nemu disela-sela otakku jadi singkat, dan cuma two-shot... ^^

SpaRyeosomnia kyuwook

Nah ini nih yg susah, cuz fic ini emang cuman two-shot, tapi jangan khawatir, diflashdisc udah ada banyak, mau cinta segi 8? segi 6? segi 7? segi 5? segi 4? segi 3? mau aku publish gak jadi, nunggu aku ngetik sampe tamat dulu, tapi kalo kamu mau, nanti aku publish-in... ^^

drinkyu

Chap ini mungkin tambah ngakak, kyu ditembak pake cara ekstrim... ^^

makasih buat lhoo... ^^

dae hyun

Sebenernya waktu itu aku galau kayak orang gila, jadilah fic ini, aku buat 3 seme jadi orang gila... ^^

alurnya emang cepet, karena cuman two-shot... ^^

CloudSomniaLoveYunJae

Tapi chap ini wookie bakalan sedikit berubah? ^^

hahaha, sebenernya trik dapetin nomor itu biasanya aku pake disaat yang genting, jadi aku taruh aja di bagian wonkyu... ^^

yaiyalah wonnie langsung cinta ke kyu hyun, habis pesona kyu hyun susah ditolaaak X3

aku paling suka bagian zhoury! klo gak ada pair zhoury pasti aku males ngetik, karena aku suka henryyyy! pesona imutnya susah untuk ditolak! X3

Meong

Sama aku juga mau kalo gitu hehehehe… ^^

Lovinkyu

Makasih buat riviewnya ^^

minIRZANTI

Aku iseng buat Wookie jadi yeojya… ^^v

Aku baru nyadar juga kalo fic ini M-Preg, karena kangteuk bisa punya anak ryeowook dan eunhyuk (=A=)"

Ok! Thanks buat riviewnya… ^^

Dan makasih semuanya untuk yang udah review... *muuuuaaaachhh* XD

Ok back to the story…

Ryeowook Pov.

Aku berlari ke café yang sudah ditunjuk Yesung sebelumnya, aku mencoba untuk tepat waktu, dan rasanya susah sekali, mengingat aku ratunya terlambat.

Dan sesampainya di café dia belum datang, sialan! Dia mempermainkanku rupanya, aku pun menunggu disana.

20 menit kemudian…

"Kau baru datang sekarang? Kau gila! Kau bilang aku yang tidak boleh terlambat, bukan karena kau artis bisa seenaknya" kataku kesal.

"Aku sudah disini 30 menit yang lalu, hanya saja aku iseng padamu" kata Yesung.

"Kau gila! Aku mau pulang!" kataku sambil berjalan pergi.

"Temani aku menghabiskan kopiku dulu, baru kau boleh pulang" kata Yesung.

"Baiklah cepat habiskan" kataku sambil duduk lagi.

"Dimana namjachingumu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Mwo? Namjachingu?" Tanyaku.

"Iya namjachingu, kau punya tidak?"

"Tidak, lagipula tak akan ada yang menyukai yeojya tomboy sepertiku, kau ini bagaimana…" kataku malas.

"Walaupun kau tomboy, menurutku masih menarik" kata Yesung.

"Sudahlah cepat habiskan"

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan kata 'kau' setidaknya panggil aku 'Oppa'" kata Yesung.

"Iya baiklah, Yesung ooopppaaaaaa~"

Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponselku.

"Aku sudah melihat foto-fotomu diponsel ini, narsis juga ternyata" katanya.

Aku berusaha merebut ponselku.

"Kembalikan! Dasar! Cepat berikan!" kataku.

"Tidak bisa, aku menyitanya"

"Kembalikan! Aduuh… jangan melihat hal privasi seperti itu dong!" sahutku.

Saat aku semakin menggapainya ponselku terlempar dan jatuh dengan sangat keras ke lantai, dan jatuhnya benar-benar begitu keras, bahkan semua orang dicafe itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya ampun ponselku!" seruku sambil mengambil ponselku.

"Tuh kan… jadi rusak…" kataku.

"Itu salahmu kenapa kau memaksa untuk merebutnya" kata Yesung.

"Lihat, penutup baterainya rusak! Ponselku sudah jatuh beberapa kali, speakernya jadi tidak berfungsi sekarang, layarnya juga retak" kataku sambil terus melihat kerusakan-kerusakan diponselku.

"Salahmu sendiri"

Aku mengambil selotip bergambarku dan mengoperasi ponselku, tak mungkin aku beli yang baru, uang dari mana? Membeli ponsel ini saja aku butuh perjuangan yang amat berat, dan hasilnya penuh dengan solasi.

"Ponselmu sudah seperti mumi begitu, beli saja yang baru" kata Yesung Oppa.

"Beli palamu botak? Pertama, aku tidak mungkin minta ganti rugi karena aku tau kau tidak akan mau, kedua, ponsel ini masih bisa untuk mengirim dan menerima pesan atau telfon, kameranya juga masih berfungsi dan bisa untuk mendengarkan lagu walau speakernya rusak, ketiga, aku lebih bersyukur dengan keadaan ponselku, keempat aku akan menabung dan beli yang baru tahun depan" kataku panjanga lebar kali tinggi sama dengan ngehabisin tempat.

"Minta saja pada orang tuamu"

"Enak saja kau bicara, aku tidak mau merepotkan Eommaku" sahutku.

"Baiklah, aku masih akan menyita ID Card-mu" kata Yesung Oppa.

"Mana bisa seperti itu" protesku.

"Jangan protes atau kubuang nih"

"Jangan!"

"Kalau gitu kau harus nurut"

# End Of Ryeoook Pov.

# Kyu Hyun Pov.

Kalau tidak karena voucher bermain game, aku tidak akan datang, dan tidak akan duduk bersama namja yang sudah pernah melukai kakiku kemarin.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini" tanyaku.

"Aku bosan, jadi aku memintamu untuk menemaniku" jawabnya.

"Meminta atau menyuruh?" sindirku.

"Hahahaha, jangan galak begitu dong, hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" kata Siwon Hyung.

"Eodigaseyo?"

"Aku sudah janji untuk memberimu voucher gratis untuk bermain game, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu disana" kata Siwon.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana" sahutku semangat.

Kamipun pergi ke game center, ternyata dia orangnya asyik juga, dan dia sangat baik padaku, Siwon Hyung juga selalu membuatku tertawa, walaupun dia selalu kalah saat bermain game denganku.

"Kau kalah lagi!" seruku senang.

"Kenapa kau bisa menang terus sih? Sekali-kali kau juga harus mencoba untuk kalah" kata Siwon Hyung.

"Maaf, aku tidak ahli dalam hal kalah, aku hanya ahli menjadi pemenang" kataku.

"Baiklah! Kita main lagi! Kali ini aku pasti menang!" serunya.

# End Of Kyu Hyun Pov.

# Henry Pov.

Haduuuuuh…. Kenapa aku ahrus bertemu dengan namja koala setinggi jerapah ini sih, enak saja dia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya, dan kenapa dia bisa tau nomor rumahku?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga"

"Ada urusan apalagi?"

"Aku kemarin pergi ke toko permen, lalu aku minta mereka untuk mengajariku membuat lollipop" kata Zhoumi Hyung.

"Jinja?"

"Dan aku buatkan satu untukmu" katanya sambil memberiku satu lolli ukuran besar.

"Untukku?"

"Ya, untukmu, kau suka permen kan?"

"Terimakasih banyak!" seruku sambil mamakan lolli itu.

"Kau benar-benar suka permen?"

"Tentu saja, aku suka sekali permen" kataku.

Tidak sia-sia aku kesini, aku dapat lollipop gratis, apalagi yang besar, dan rasanya sangat enak, kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengan namja ini.

"Tunggu, tadi di pesanmu, kau bilang kau akan menelfon kerumah kalau aku tidak datang, apa kau tau nomor rumahku? Akukan tidak memberitaumu" kata henry.

"Memang aku tidak tau, aku tadi Cuma asal-asalan, ternyata kau percaya, hihihihihi"

"Ya! Hyung menyebalkan!"

# End Of Henry Pov.

Selama seminggu ini mereka semakin dekat. Yesung yang selalu membuat Ryeowook kerepotan dan marah-marah, Siwon yang selalu memanfaatkan Kyu Hyun dengan iming-iming voucher bermain game gratis, dan Zhoumi yang selalu memaksa henry untuk menemuinya.

.

.

.

# Ryeowook Pov.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus? Harusnya aku senang hari ini dia tidak menyuruhku hal-hal aneh" gumamku.

2 hari ini Yesung Oppa tidak menghubungiku, atau dia sudah kembali? Kudengar dia berlibur dari pekerjaannya yang memang seorang artis, lalu bagaimna dengan ID Card-ku? Kenapa aku jadi galau sendiri seperti ini….

Tiba-tiba ponsel butut-ku bergetar, karena speakernya rusak jadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Yesung Oppa menelfonku? Entah kenapa aku jadi tersenyum sendiri, apa aku senang dia menelfon?

"Yobosaeyo?"

/Ne, Wookie, malam ini aku ingin kau pergi menemuiku/

"Aduh Oppa… diluar dingin sekali, aku tidak mau, lagipula Eomma tidak akan mengizinkanku, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam" kataku.

/Jadi kau mau membiarkanku berdiri di depan rumahmu sambil kedinginan? Kau sungguh tidak berperasaan…/

Aku kaget sekali, aku langsung melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati Yesung Oppa berdiri memegang telfon, dia memakai jaket tebal dan syal, asap putih tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku berjalan ke balkon dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Oppa?..." kayaku yang masih menelfon.

/Tentu saja menemuimu…/

"Apa yang ingin Oppa katakan?" tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum kearahnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

/Saranghae…/

Aku tersenyum, entah kenapa aku senang sekali.

"Aku tidak dengar Oppa…. Aku tidak bisa kesana, apakah Oppa mau kesini?"

/Kau bercanda kan?/

"Aniya… aku sungguh-sungguh, aku sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal memanjat, aku bisa turun kesana tidak sampai 1 menit, tapi apakah Oppa bisa lakukan itu untukku, agar aku bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Oppa katakan?" kataku.

/Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu/ katanya sambil memutuskan sambungan telfon dan mulai memanjat.

Butuh 5 menit untuknya sampai di balkon-ku, dia pasti kalah jika bertanding denganku.

"5 menit? Lama sekali" sindirku.

"Kau tau, ini 5 menit terbodoh dalam hidupku, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya" kata Yesung.

"Hahahaha… lalu apa yang Oppa ingin katakan?" tanyaku.

"Neo! Kim Ryeowook yeojya tomboy yang jomblo, dan yang baru kukenal selama beberapa minggu ini, saranghaeyo… maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" katanya.

Dia ini nembak aku atau menyindirku sih? Tapi entah kenapa aku malah sangat senang.

Aku hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum, mungkin wajahku sudah blushing.

"Pali… statusku bisa berubah jadi maling kalau kau lama memberi jawabannya"

Aku mengangguk.

"Nde, nado saranghae Oppa…" kataku setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung Oppa menciumku, walaupun aku sedikit terkejut, karena ini adalah first kiss-ku, walaupun Cuma sebentar aku menyukainya.

"Besok, kutunggu di café seperti biasa, dan aku tidak mau lihat kau memakai celana, dan aku tidak mau kau pakai sepatu sneakers, ingat! Poles juga wajahmu itu. Ara?"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Wookie! Kau didalam!" panggil Eomma.

"A…ada Eomma…. Ottohke?" kataku.

"Dengar Wookie, besok kau harus datang dengan syarat yang kusebutkan tadi" kata Yesung Oppa.

"Ta…tapi Oppa aku tidak punya rok, aku tidak bisa dandan sungguh…."

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus melakukannya"

"Wookie-ah! Ayo buka pintunya!" seru Eomma.

"Tapi Oppa…"

CKLEEK…

Pintu terbuka dan Eomma masuk, gawat!

"Wookie, kenapa tidak dibuka pintunya?" Tanya Eomma.

Kulihat Yesung Oppa udah hilang disemak-semak.

"Ee…a..aku tadi mendengarkan lagu, jadi tidak dengar…" kataku.

"Tadi Eomma dengar kau bicara dengan seseorang" kata Eomma.

"Aku kan Cuma sendirian disini Eomma, mungkin Eomma dengar aku bernyanyi" kataku.

"Baiklah, cepat tidur Wookie"

"Nde, Eomma, araseo…"

Aku bingung sekarang, besok aku harus berdandan sepereti apa? Aku harus minta tolong Kyu Hyun!

Kulihat jendelanya masih menyala, berarti dia belum tidur, kukunci pintu kamarku, dan melompat ke jendela Kyu Hyun.

"Kyunnie!" panggilku.

"Monyet! Eh monyet!" serunya lata karena kaget.

"Aku minta tolong" kataku.

"Ada apa lagi sih Wookie…bikin orang kaget aja kerja'anmu itu" dengus Kyu Hyun sebal.

"Ini penting!" mohonku.

"Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Kau bisa mendandaniku?"

"Mwo? Mana bisa, aku kan namja Wookie…." Kata Kyu Hyun.

"Ara… tapi, ini mendesak! Tolonglah aku…"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Aku ditembak orang gila itu…" jawabku.

"Jinja?"

"Nde… dia ingin aku memakai rok, dan berdandan, kau tau kan kalau Teuki Eomma tidak mungkin punya baju yeojya, apalagi Kangin Appa, dan hyukkie Oppa juga namja…"

"Kau kan juga tau aku namja…"

"Tau… tapi kau kan sahabatku, kali aja bisa membantu, jebaaal…. Kau mau Bantu kan Kyunnie?" kataku.

"Baiklah, besok kan minggu, kuantar kau kerumah Sungmin Noona" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Benar juga, Sungmin Eonni kan paling ahli kalau hal seperti ini kalau hal seperti ini"

"Jam 8, jangan lupa" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Ne…ara… terimakasih ya Kyunnie"

"Cheonma, sekarang cepet kamu balik, aku mau tidur" kata Kyu Hyun.

-Keesokkan Harinya-

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat" kataku.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana? Aku masih ingin tidur" kata Henry.

"Akan ada keajaiban hari ini" sahut Kyu Hyun.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku Kyunnie, jangan begitu" kataku.

"Memangnya Noona mau ngapain?" Tanya Henry.

"Kau lihat aja nanti, mungkin aku akan tertawa" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Noona mau ngapain sih, aku jadi penasaran nih…." Kata Henry.

"Dia akan berdandan jadi feminim" jawab Kyu Hyun.

"Jin…jinja? Hahahahaha! Memangnya pantas?" kata Henry yang dapat jitakan mesra dariku.

"Awas kalau kalian ketawain" kataku.

-Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin-

"Noona!" panggil Kyu Hyun.

"Nde, ada apa?" sahut Minnie.

"Wookie ingin dandan, bisa minta tolong?" Tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Oh… ternyata Wookie, ayo masuk" sambut Minnie Eonni.

Kamipun masuk ke rumah Minnie Eonni.

"Kyu Hyun dan Henry tunggu diluar, aku dan Wookie saja yang dikamar" kata minnir Eonni.

"Baik, kami akan menunggu" sahut Kyu Hyun.

-Dikamar-

"Jadi, ada acara apa?" Tanya Minnie Eonni.

"Ke…kencan Eonni…" jawabku pelan.

"Baiklah, harus seperti apa?"

"Molla… dia bilang aku tidak boleh memakai celana ataupun sneakers, dan harus berdandan…" jawabku.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu terlalu banyak memakai make-up yang terlalu tebal, pakai saja lipgloss dan rambut panjangmu ini juga harus dirapikan" kata Minnie Eonni.

"Bagaimana dengan bajunya?" tanyaku.

"Aku punya gaun, sudah kekecilan, tapi pas untukmu karena kau memang kecil, aku akan berikan padamu" katanya.

Sekitar 1 jam aku dioperasi oleh Minnie Eonni.

"Selesai!" seru Minnie Eonni.

Kulihat wajahku dikaca, benarkah ini aku?"

# End Of Ryeowook Pov.

"Min…Minnie Eonni… aku tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu hak tinggi…" kata Ryeowook.

"Aku ajari, kau berjalan pelan saja, dan harus tegap, langkahmu jangan terlalu panjang" kata Sungmin sambil menuntun Ryeowook.

"Lalu?"

"Rapatkan kakimu" kata Sungmin.

"Ba..baik"

"Jangan berlari atau memanjat lagi, arachi?"

"Nde, arayo…"

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini…" kata Heechul sambil keluar kamar.

"Cha! Namja-deul Ryeowook sebentar lagi akan keluar, dan akan benar-benar berbeda, jadi tolong untuk tidak menertawakannya, atau kupukul kalian nanti, bersikaplah seperti biasa" kata Sungmin sambil memberi death-glare pada KyuHyun dan Henry.

Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook keluar dengan anggun, gaun yang ia kenakan juga sangat cocok, rambutnya yang duluterurai berantakan, sekarang rapi dengan memakai bando, wajahnya juga terpoles cantik, sekarang Ryeowook benar-benar feminism.

"O…ottohke?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyu Hyun hanya bisa shock melihat Ryeowook.

"Noo…Noona?... neomu yeppoooooo!" sahut Henry.

"Nu…nugusaeyo?" Tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Nae! Ryeowook, kau tidak mengenaliku?" kata Ryeowook.

"Wookie? Tidak salah lihat? Kau lebih cantik dari sebelumnya" kata Kyu Hyun.

"Ji…jinja?"

"Nde, sekarang, kuantar ketempat orang gilamu" kata Kyu Hyun sambil tersenyum lega.

"Minnie Eonni, cheongmal gomawo, sudah mau membantu" kata Ryeowook.

"Cheonmaneyo Wookie, besok-besok kesini lagi ya" kata Sungmin.

"Nde…"

-Sesampainya di café-

# Yesung Pov.

"Mana sih Ryeowook? Kenapa belum datang…." Gumamku.

"Oppa…"

"…."

"Oppa…"

"…."

"Yesung Oppa!"

Siapa sih panggil – panggil? Aku malas meladeni fansgirl saat ini…

"Neo! Yesungie Oppa pabo!"

"Mwoya! Apa kau bil…" kata-kataku terpotong melihat yeojya bergaun putih dan berambut hitam panjang itu *bukan kunti lhoo…*

"Nae Wookie, Oppa… ya sudah aku pulang saja" kata Ryeowook.

"Andwae! Mianhae Wookie, kukira kau fans girl, duduklah" kataku.

"Neo, neomu kyeopta…" kataku, dan bisa kulihat wajahnya blushing, terlihat semakin yeppo.

"Baiklah, akuakan mengajakmu jalan-jalan" kataku.

"Tapi Oppa, kalau ada yang tau gimana?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau ada gossip, kau kan memang yeojya chingu-ku" kataku.

"Ba…baiklah"

Kamipun akhirnya berkencan, aku benar-benar tidak salah memilihnya, ternyata dia juga bisa jadi cantik, coba kalau dari dulu dia seperti ini….

# End Of Yesung Pov.

Malam harinya Yesung mengantar Ryeowook pulang kerumah.

"Sampai besok Wookie" kata Yesung.

"Nde, sampa jumpa Oppa…"

Ryeowook berjalan kepintu rumah.

"Aku lupa tidak membawa kunci" gumam Ryeowook sambil menekan bel rumah.

Tak lama kemudia Kang in membuka pintu.

"Mencari siapa Nona?" Tanya Kang In sopan.

"A…Appa… nae Wookie, Appa…" kata Ryeowook.

Kang in langsung melotot kaget.

"Jinja? Neo Wookie? Anakku?" kata Kang in.

"Nde Appa, mau siapa lagi?"

Kang in langsung memeluk Ryeowook sambil tertawa bahagia *background : Kembang-kembang dan pelangi*

"Wookie! Akhirnya kau bisa berubah! Alhamdulillah ya sesuatu…" kata Kang in ala Syahrini mode : ON

Lalu Lee Teuk dan Eunhyuk datang.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Lee Teuk.

"Lihat! Uri Wookie sudah berubah!" jawab Kang in menggebu-gebu.

"Mwoya! Wookie-ah! Kau cantik!" kata Lee Teuk.

"Kalian terlalu melebihkan" sahut Ryeowook.

"Wookie! Neomu yeppooooo! Kyeopta! Kyeopta! Kyeopta!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku kan Cuma memakai baju yang berbeda" kata Ryeowook.

"Kau kerasukan apa bisa sampai secantik ini" canda Eunhyuk.

"Aduuuh… aku ingin mandi sekarang" sahut Ryeowook.

#Kyu Hyun Pov.

Setelah mengantar Wookie menemui orang gilanya, sekarang giliran ogilaku yang menelfon.

/Kyu, aku ada di mall, aku ingin mengajakmu bermain game, mau kan?/

"Aku capek Hyung…"

/Jebaaaaalll…/

"Baiklah aku akan kesana"

/Aku ada di lantai 4 paling atas, cepat ya/

"Nde, ara…"

Akupun pergi menemui Siwon Hyung di tempat yang ia katakan, malas sekali kalau gedung tingkat 4 begini, lama sampainya, tapi tak apalah, bisa main game gratis lagi.

"Hyung! Ayo kedalam main game, lagian ngapain sih nunggu disini?" kataku.

Siwon berbalik lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tembok pembatas.

"Aku suka pemandangan disini" jawabnya.

"Ayo kedalam, aku takut tinggi, aku pingin main game" kataku.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, ini penting" kata Siwon Hyung.

"Mwo? Cepat, Hyung lama!" kataku sambil cemberut.

"Kyu…"

"Mwo?"

"Kau… jelek kalau cemberut gitu…"

"Sialan! Hyung! Kau jangan main-main!" kataku sambil memukul bahu Siwon Hyung, dan entah aku terlalu memukulnya keras atau tidak, dia terjatuh dari gedung itu!

'Ya Tuhan! Apa yang telah kulakukan! Aku membunuh choi Siwon! Ottohke…'

Aku sempat mau menangis, tidak berani melihat ke bawah, tapi aku juga harus melihatnya, apa benar aku telah membunuhnya? Aku tadi hanya bercanda, aku tidak bermaksud mendorongnya tadi.

Saat kulihat kebawah dengan takut-takut, Siwon Hyung ada di tempat yang mirip kasur yang besar seperti matras yang empuk, dan disekitarnya ada papan bertuliskan

I LOVE YOU CHO KYU HYUN

Dan kulihat Siwon Hyung tertawa, ternyata dia memang sudah merencanakan ini semua, dasar orang gila!

Akhirnya aku menangis juga, antara lega, senang, dan cinta, lalu ponselku berdering, ternyata Siwon Hyung yang menelfon.

/Hahahaha… kaget ya? Ottohke? Apa kau terima?/

"Hyung! Neo pabo! Aku takut Hyung! Kukira kau sudah mati…"

"Cup…cup…cup… uljima… kajja, loncatlah kemari, tidak apa-apa kok/

"Aku takut tinggi Hyung…"

/Gwaenchana… aku ada disini, kalau kau menerimaku lompatlah, pali/

"Hyu…Hyung yakin? Bagaimana kalau lewat lift saja?" kataku.

/Aniya… itu kelama'an, pali…pali…/

Dengan takut-takut, antara iya dan tidak, aku mulai menjatuhkan diri dan saat kubuka mataku, Siwon Hyung sudah memelukku.

"Saranghae Kyu…"

"Nado saranghae Hyung…" kataku masih sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba Siwon Hyung menciumku, aku bisa rasakan jantungu berdetak kencang sekali, aku benar-benar jatuh kdalam pesona choi Siwon.

# End Of Kyu Hyun Pov.

# Zhou mi Pov.

"Sial! Aku sakit! Huft… hanya bisa tiduran dikamar…" gerutuku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering ada pesan dari Henry, aku tersenyum.

From : Henry Mochi

_Hyung! Mana traktiran permenku? Aku sudah menunggu dari kemarin!_

Dasar candy holic, disaat seperti ini dia masih memikirkan permen.

To: Henry Mochi

_Besok saja, aku tidak bisa…_

Tak lama kemudia Henry membalas.

From : Henry Mochi

_Shireo! Aku maunya sekarang Hyung!... pali!pali! aku ingin makan permen!_

Aduuuh dasar anak kecil…

To : Henry Mochi

_Aku sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa…. Mianhae…._

Kemudia aku dapat balasan pesan darinya.

From : Henry Mochi

_Omo! Jinjayo Hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, aku akan kesana ya!_

Tak lama kemudian dia datang, rasanya senang sekali bertemu dengannya dia makin imut, makin Mochi, makin cutek deh! Ditambah lollipop yang selalu menghiasi dimulutnya.

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sakit! Sudah minum obat belum?" Tanya Henry.

"Kau disini sudah menjadi obatku" kataku.

"Gombal! Hyung serius dikit…"

"Aku duarius Henry… lagian ngapain aku sakit ngomong-ngomong ke orang-orang?" kataku.

"Dasar Hyung ini!"

"Tidak biasa kau kesini" kataku.

"Aku Cuma khawatir kok Hyung" katanya sambil duduk disampingku, tak lupa memainkan lollipop dibibirnya. Oh! Sexy sekali!

"Hyung mau permen? Nih aku ber…mmmh!"

Akhirnya kulakukan juga, kucium terus bibirnya, awalnya memang dia menolak, tapi akhirnya dia mengikutinya juga.

Manis…

Ciuman pertama rasa permen, aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya!

"Hyu…Hyung? Ap…apa yang kau lakukan?..."

"Saranghae, nae Mochi…" kataku. Dia terdiam dengan wajah merahnya.

"Na…nado saranghae.." jawabnya dengan wajah blushing-nya yang imut itu.

CHU~

Serasa ketagihan dengan rasa bibirnya, aku terus menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba Henry memukulku dengan keras.

"Hyung pabo! Aku bisa ketularan demam!" seru Henry.

"Hahahaha… habisnya kau terlalu imut sih Mochi…"

Dia malah cemberut, dan aku makin suka saja dengannya.

# End Of Zhou mi Pov.

2 hari kemudian Henry ikutan kena demam

"Zhoumi hyuuuung! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Sekalian kita lanjutkan saja, kan sudah sama-sama sakit"

"Andwae!"

###ENDING###

Endingnya kok nggak enak banget sih…

Jadi gimana? Bagus kah? Jelek kah?

Aku minta review dari sunbae-deul yah… ^^

Gidarirge… ^^


End file.
